honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed 4
Assassin's Creed 4 is the 4th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. It was published on April 19, 2014.'' Assassin's Creed 4 was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 8 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed 4 on YouTube "" '~ Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed 4 Script From Ōō''bisoft... ''rewind sound effect Yōō''bisoft... ''rewind sound effect Ōōbi or Yōō''bi? I never remember. From those guys, comes the game about sneaky assassins, that's still not set in Feudal Japan for some reason. 'Assassin's Creed: Black Flag' After the huge letdown of ''AC3, prepare to redeem the franchise, with the Pirates of the Caribbean game that Disney never made. Enter the life of Edward Kenway, a man who can pull off aerial take downs, parkour roof jumping, and ridiculous hidden blade skills, despite having absolutely zero training as an assassin. ['''Mary': "He has the sense, mentor."] Oh, yeah, that explains it! Play as a hero, who isn't searching for justice or vengeance, but is searching for an excuse to get wasted, tipsy, sloshed and slammered. GROG! Cross paths with historical figures like Blackbeard, Bonny, this guy Vane)and a bunch of other pirates you've never heard of, but probably existed, or maybe they didn't. I don't know, it's not like anyone ever fact checks these games. Take a break from the intense pirate action, to wonder around the offices of Abstergo, a video game company with secret plans for world domination. Making them the second most evil game company in the world. ''of EA Games offices Help them build a new video game, not by coding but by digging around with the Animus: a highly advanced VR device that will probably get bought out and ruined by Facebook. Booh-ba! ''Ooh! Friend request! Experience the return of classic ''Assassin's Creed features like: overpowered smoke bombs, being invincible as long as you tap the counter button, never changing out of your iconic assassin uniform even when you're sneaking into Templar territory, and Purgatory Simulator 2013! Then, prepare for brand new features like: the coolest boat since Wind Waker, obligatory underwater level, sea shanties, and fulfilling your secret desires to put countless ocean creatures on the endangered species list. Oh, s**t, did I just murder Shamu? Starring: Skinny Chris Hemsworth Kenway; Samuel Arrr Jackson Adéwalé; Gay Zorro du Casse; The Pirate Formerly Known as Prince Read; Tits McGee Bonny; The Cast of Cirque Du So Gay; and Harley from Epic Meal Time Thatch/Blackbeard. Ass-ass-in's Creed 4: I'm on a boat! Surely, this small amount of hay will cushion the impact... OH MY GOD, MY BONES!! Trivia * There are also Honest Game Trailers about a couple of other Assassin's Creed games: Unity and Odyssey. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Assassin's Creed 4 has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Sam Maggs of The Mary Sue said the video was "too real" and "really hits the mark." Mike Fahey of Kotaku wrote that the video "strikes true." John Nguyen of Nerd Reactor wrote that the Honest Game Trailers writers "poke fun of the pronunciation of Ubisoft, why Assassin’s Creed still isn’t taking place in Feudal Japan, and Edward Kenway being an expert Assassin despite his lack of training." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Matt Raub, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, Michael Schroeder, and Spencer Gilbert Edited by Ryan Tellez Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Assassin's Creed IV's Honest Game Trailer Strikes True '- Kotaky article * 'HONEST GAME TRAILERS SPOOFS ASSASSIN'S CREED IV '- Game Crate article * 'The Honest Trailer For Assassin’s Creed 4 Is Just Too Real, Man '- The Mary Sue article * 'Honest Game Trailers does Assassin’s Creed IV Black Flag '- Nerd Reactor article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Ubisoft Category:Ubisoft Montreal Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Pirates